Catch a Falling Star
by Harley Grace
Summary: A collection of one-shots mainly revolving around Dadday-Bats and our beloved Boy Wonder, Robin the Rascal. Starts with him at the age of six, and follows him throughout the years.
1. Christmas Mass

_**So, this kind of is more religious than your average one-shot, but everyone can read it really. No disrespect was intended by writing this piece!  
Let me know what you think** **by REVIEWING, and of course, FOLLOWING, as more one-shots will come rolling in. IDEAS are great, make a request, and I'll see if I can write it up for you ;)**_

_**Happy reading! - Harley Grace ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.** _

* * *

**CHRISTMAS MASS**

One wouldn't think that the Dark Knight was a religious type of person. Then again, people did frequently associate him with demons.

Going to church on Sunday mornings was one of the childhood memories that would always linger with Bruce. It was where the Wayne's could be in a crowded room without being bombarded by paparazzi, drunken rich men, or other people with wealthy origins.

It was where they were considered as equals by everyone else in the room.

And Bruce liked that. Liked being normal.

Growing up though changed that aspect of his life quite a bit. He would be in some far corner of the Earth training another martial art, with no access to a church whatsoever.

Then later he simply didn't bother; as the Batman and the world's greatest detective, he had other stuff to do.

But when Dick came into his life, Bruce tried. He tried to get back into the routine of it, just to give Richard the opportunity to feel the same way he did as a boy. To feel like he hadn't just been adopted by one of Gotham's wealthiest bachelors.

So there the dynamic duo was, attending Christmas mass on Christmas Eve. Dick sang loudly along with the crowd, holding the song book upside down, and occasionally going off key. But Bruce didn't even mind; he thought it was one of the prettiest sounds he had ever heard.

He said all the responses loudly and enthusiastically. He listened to the readings with a look of intense concentration on his face. He excitedly put the money Bruce gave him into the basket as it was passed around during the collection. Unbeknownst to him, it was a wad of hundreds, earning a wide eyed look of shock from the helper.

Dick just smiled up at him, proud of himself. Strange that something as trivial as putting money into a basket could make a child light up brighter than the sun.

Only when people were giving each other the sign of peace did Bruce notice that the spot next to him was vacant, and Dick was nowhere to be found.

He tried to keep his cool as to not alert everyone when he looked around, but his heart was racing nonetheless. How could he have just disappeared?

It was when he turned back to face the front that he saw him; Dick was standing right before the altar.

Bruce nearly died of a heart attack.

He then nearly died of a stroke when he saw Dick's hand inch towards the table cloth. He would've run to retrieve him at that moment, at least if he hadn't been in the middle of the pew.

Dick's little fingers wrapped around the cloth, and his head slowly turned as his eyes met those of his father, who very sternly shook his head. People around him began to nervously look between him and his son, unsure of what to do as the oblivious priest spoke on, his arms spread out high towards the heavens.

A wry grin spread across the little boy's face as he looked at his father one last time, and in one swift movement-

He'd pulled the fabric from the altar.

It was a miracle that the chalice and Eucharist didn't come tumbling down with it, or perhaps it was only sheer skill on the boy's part.

Either way, the citizens of Gotham would always remember that Christmas, as the red and glowering Bruce Wayne carried his young ward flung around his shoulder out of the church, who cackled all the way.

He still had the souvenir. It had a special place on the wall of his room in the mansion. The priest, who had been surprisingly calm throughout the whole event, had decided to let him keep it, "As a Christmas gift".

Imagine Bruce's surprise when Dick came tumbling down the stairs on Christmas morning with the white, lace fabric wrapped around his shoulders, screaming "I AM A FAIRY SNOW QUEEN!" at the top of his lungs.

Alfred merely watched the whole ordeal from the sidelines in amusement, including Bruce's reaction when the incident of last night actually made the news at noon.

Turned out someone had decided to film everything. Someone Bruce was too busy to notice, despite this person being right beside them. A certain Alfred Pennyworth.

* * *

_**REVIEW, FELLOW HUMANS!**_

_**And sorry that this isn't in sync with the actual season... :/**_


	2. Bats and Bullies

_**Okay, so another little story! I hope you guys enjoy it! :)  
**_

_** Book girl fan: I did indeed change the title, simply because the song 'Catch a falling Star' entered my mind after I uploaded it, and somehow it just seemed right. Or sweet. I don't know. Hope you don't mind too much! Sorry for the confusion :P And thanks for reviewing ;)**_

_** Phoenix M. 101: Thank you! :) **_

_**Happy reading ;)**_

* * *

**BATS AND BULLIES**

It was a regular day at Gotham Academy. But definitely not for a certain Dick Grayson, who was going to his very first day of school. Up until then he'd been home schooled; getting proper education was pretty much impossible, seeing as he was constantly on the road.

The moment he showed his face people began to talk. Whispers followed his every step, and it quickly became apparent that everyone already knew who he was.

The circus brat orphan, adopted by none other than Gotham's prince, Bruce Wayne.

"Did you hear? His parents-"

"-circus freak-"

"-taken in out of pity-"

"-fell to their deaths-"

"-nothing special about him-"

"-Wayne only did it for the image-"

"-already spoiled rotten-"

And that wasn't only the students talking.

It was all too much. He didn't want to take much more of it. He'd already been dreading this day for weeks, and lost much needed sleep the night before by fretting over the whole damn thing.

But Bruce asked him to at least _try_ for him.

"_I just want what's best for you, Dickie-bird. School's not so bad." _Bruce had said before dropping him off, an encouraging smile on his face.

_Yeah right,_ Dick thought bitterly as he walked into his classroom.

He tried to avert his eyes from the staring people around him, tried to keep himself calm and relaxed despite the numerous gazes latching onto him, watching his every move.

He should be used to it. He _had_ been used to it. As a performer, it was something one had to live with. Like breathing.

So then why did it all just feel so _wrong_ this time? It made his skin crawl.

He wasn't ready to be in the center of the field. At least, not just yet…

"Hey, you! You're in my seat." A boy with dirty blond hair growled. His little fists were clenched at his sides; he was only a six year old too after all.

"Sorry." Dick murmured as he found another spot, in the far back corner of the room.

That's where the day pretty much started to go downhill. And it only got worse from then on.

As the bell rang to signal break, Dick sighed in relief; the class had been incredibly boring and dull, not to mention way to basic and easy for him.

Bruce's training had already been in play for a few months, ever since his other identity had been discovered by his new ward, but Richard was also a naturally gifted and smart boy.

And he was smart enough to know that the group of three teens stalking towards him on the playground could only mean trouble.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Wayne's new toy." The black haired boy in the front snarled. The other two, a boy and a girl, were snickering from behind him.

"Go away." Dick tried to act confident. They only laughed louder at his attempt at defiance.

"Go away." The leader mocked by mimicking him with a baby voice and pout, and pinched his cheek. "Aren't you a little adorable brat!" He said with sick sweetness, and a crooked smile.

"Careful, Brad." The brown haired boy grinned. "This one looks like he's about to bite!"

"What's that you got there, kid?" The teen girl piped up as she ripped his backpack from his shoulders.

"No! Give that back!" Dick cried as he frantically tried to jump up to retrieve his bag, to no avail. They'd already zipped it open, and were going through its contents.

"Meh, meh, meh." The girl said as she threw his lunch box, a couple of notebooks, and a water bottle to the cement ground. "Got anything of value, kid? Hey, hold up! What's this goodie?" She sang as she pulled out an item from the bottom of the bag.

A Batman plushy.

"This kid has a Batman plush toy!" The second boy couldn't contain his glee. "How old are you, two?"

Dick clenched his teeth in barely controlled anger. "Give. It. Back."

"Better watch out, guys, the kid has a soft spot for his toy." Brad said with a mocking grin. "How 'bout we teach him how hard the real world is?"

Before Dick's very eyes, they began to tear his favorite plushy apart. He couldn't stop the flow of tears that came trickling down his cheeks, and the trembling of his bottom lip as he frantically tried to get them to stop.

"No hard feelings." Brad said again. "Just see it as a wake-up call, rich kid."

* * *

When Dick wasn't waiting at the entrance of the school to be retrieved by Bruce, he began to get a little worried.

People parted around him like water as he marched his way into the building, ready to force his young ward home.

Except that he found the young boy hiding behind a row of lockers in the slowly emptying hall, his face hidden in his arms, his knees drawn to his chest.

"Dick?" Bruce asked softly as he bent down and softly touched the dark hair of his ward, knowing something was wrong.

When Dick looked up, Bruce was met with tearful, sad blue eyes. Eyes that always made him melt and willing to give in to any of the little boy's demands.

"Oh Dickie-bird, what's-"

Little arms flung themselves around his neck as Dick sobbed uncontrollably. Words began to uncontrollably gush from his mouth as fast as a rapidly firing machine gun. "I hate school, this is the worst thing ever, everyone is so horrible, people think you only adopted me out of pity, and that you don't love me, do you love me, I don't know what to think anymore, they took my bag, and broke my plushy, like in Cinderella where the evil step sisters rip up her dress, and-"

"Shhh, Dick, it's okay." Bruce cradled him to his chest, and slowly rocked him back and forth, trying to get his sobbing under control. "I'm here. Everything's alright now." He soothed, and kissed Dick's temple before looking into his eyes. "Now, tell me, _calmly_- what exactly did they do, and who?"

* * *

Dick took in a shuddering breath as he climbed the stairs leading into the school the next day. It had taken a lot of prodding and pushing, but Bruce managed to get him out of the car, promising full heartedly that he had the bully situation under control.

And Dick trusted Bruce with his life.

As break came around, and the young children from the lower grades began to play, the high-school students would chatter away.

Unfortunately the three bullies were back.

"You're still around!" The girl said snidely, chewing her gum in a highly unattractive manner. "You've got more backbone, it seems."

Dick glared up at her.

"Him? Don't be ridiculous." Brad laughed. "Richies are soft. Just like gold."

"So there _is_ a brain in that head of yours." A voice growled.

It was as if the whole world had stopped. The whole playground had fallen into a state of silence; no one moved, not even the younger, harder to control kids.

Everyone just gaped at the sight before them, which happened to be right in the center of everything. Even the adult supervisors didn't dare to move.

The only sound to be heard was the squeaking of the unoccupied swings as they were rocked by the wind.

"Apparently not enough brain, though." The Dark Knight growled, lifting the boy (now scared senseless) by his collar. His feet hovered off the ground.

"Bully someone your own size." Batman growled. "Even better, don't do it at all. Or I'll be coming for you." He drew him closer towards him. "There would be nowhere for you to hide."

To say that everyone was scared beyond belief was an understatement. Even the innocent bystanders were terrified.

Except for Dick, of course. He was having a little internal party going on, with fireworks and sparklers.

"Do you understand me, _Brad_?" The use of his name made Brad whimper in fright and shake his head up and down rapidly. The Bat and the teen were nose to nose now. "Good." Batman growled before dropping the poor terrified boy to the ground.

With quick, flowing movements the vigilante had dropped a smoke bomb, disappearing from sight.

Dick could have sworn that a small smile was flashed his way.

* * *

"He peed his pants after you left." Dick said as he played with his new Batman plushy- an upgraded one, with a button that would call Bruce if the need ever arose. "And kinda cried."

Alfred chuckled lightly as he set down a cup of tea for the hard-at-work detective.

"Good." Batman said with a satisfied smirk. "Serves him right." He continued typing away at the bat-computer.

"Thanks, Daddy."

Bruce's fingers froze above the keyboards. "Wh-What?" He stuttered. He'd only had Dick for a few months. And he was already calling him-

"Daddy, after all this drama, I feel like watching Cinderella now." Dick pushed himself off the ground and made his way up towards the manor.

When he was gone, Alfred asked "Master Bruce, could that be a _tear_?"

"Something in my eye." Bruce growled as he set back to work. The butler merely rolled his eyes as he suppressed a sigh.

* * *

_**I do apologize if six year old's aren't in the same school building as people in high-school. I don't really know how the American school system works, but here where I live we have the younger kids in the same building as the older ones.**_

_**REVIEW! Gracias :) xxx - Harley Grace**_


	3. Robin

_**Okay, so another one up! I'm afraid I won't be able to update after this, as I'll be in a no-wifi region tomorrow. But yeah, hope you like this!  
And thank you for all the reviews! ;) - Harley Grace  
**_

* * *

**ROBIN**

It was a stormy night. Lightning flashed and thunder shook the grounds of Wayne manor, making it impossible for young Dick Grayson to sleep.

It became even more so impossible when he found his father's room to be empty, the sheets untouched.

"Alfred!" Dick yelled loudly as he came bounding down the stairs that led into the main hall. "Alfred!"

There was no reply, just the pitter patter of the raging rain. That left only one more place to look.

Dick, with help from a few books he balanced on, managed to reach the hidden button that opened the false wall to reveal the secret elevator within the sitting room. He nearly toppled over when the thunder rumbled once again, louder than before.

As the doors of the elevator finally binged open to the cave, and Dick saw Alfred hard at work, he immediately ran up to him and flung his little arms around the older man's legs.

"Alfred, I'm so scared!" He said shakily, nearly knocking the butler over. "And I can't find Daddy!"

"Master Richard, your father is out." Alfred bent down to reach his level, shaking himself from the shock of seeing the young master out of bed so late at night. "I thought you'd know this. He _is_ the Batman after all."

"He's- _He's out there, right now_?" Dick couldn't hide his fear. He knew his father was fighting criminals at night... but even in this weather? "But he could get hurt! The thunder and lightning-"

"Won't be a problem for Master Bruce to handle." Alfred reassured. "His vision might be slightly distorted due to the rain, but I am sure he will be fine."

"We have to go out there and help him!" Dick began pulling on his sleeve. "He needs our help!" He said again, this time with steely determination.

"I don't think your father would approve, Master Richard." Alfred said hastily. He tried to calm the younger boy down by going for different approach. "How about some cookies and hot chocolate to help you sleep?" He suggested.

He hit right on target. Dick paused in his struggling attempts, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Co- Cookies?" He said in a small voice.

"Yes, Master Richard, lots of them." Alfred continued. "They're right upstairs in the kitchen."

The roar of an engine filled the cave, drowning out all other noise. In came the Batmobile, its headlights stirring up a swarm of bats. It came to a screeching stop, and out came the dark figure of the Batman.

"Daddy!" Dick yelled in glee as he bounded towards his father.

Except that when Bruce turned around to stare at his ward in shock, Dick faltered in his steps.

Batman was clutching his side which was wet with crimson blood, already dripping to the ground. His teeth were clenched and his breathing was labored.

Dick's eyes widened as his father rasped "Alfred, get him out of here!" before crumpling to the ground.

Dick couldn't move, couldn't speak. He couldn't do much of anything at that moment. Just stare with terrified eyes at the broken form of his father sprawled on the ground.

He hardly felt himself being tugged away, hardly heard the reassuring words that Alfred was muttering to him.

Only when they'd reached the elevator did he realize that he was being dragged away from Bruce.

"NO!" He roared (as much as a six year old could) and ran back towards his father. "Daddy! Daddy!" He begged as he clutched the black fabric of Batman's cape. "Alfred, what's wrong with him?"

Seeing that there was no possibility of getting Richard out of the cave, the butler set to work immediately.

He managed to lift Bruce towards the medical equipment of the cave, and set him down on a gurney. His face became serious as he cut through the Kevlar and analyzed the damage.

"Shot." He muttered as he rolled the tool table to his side. The bullet was still embedded in Bruce's flesh.

All the while Dick was fidgeting as he kept at Bruce's side, fiercely clutching his right hand as if his life depended on it. As if he'd drown if he ever let go.

After a while the blood become too much, and seeing that Dick had become as white as snow, Alfred had forced him to sit in the large chair by the computer.

The cape and cowl of the Bat were securely wrapped around his shoulders as he shivered.

After what could have been hours or minutes, Bruce's weak groan suddenly filled the caverns of the cave.

It was enough to get both Alfred and Dick into a tizzy as they rushed to his side.

It seemed that Alfred had been successful. Dick ripped his gaze away from the bloody bandages wrapped around Bruce's torso, and instead focused on his father's face. It was set in a frown and beads of sweat were on his brow; he was obviously in pain.

"Di-Dick?" He mumbled when his eyes fluttered open and he saw his ward. His gaze was suddenly filled with guilt.

"I'm here Daddy." Dick said softly as he took his father's large hand once again in both of his tiny ones. "Always was."

"I wish you didn't have to see this." Bruce said weakly in between his labored breathing. "I'm so- so sorry." His voice trailed off as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Don't be, Daddy." Dick whispered through his tears. "Don't ever be."

* * *

While Bruce was recovering, and idea had begun to form in Richard's mind. A reckless, heroic, stupid idea.

It was early one morning when Bruce came down into the cave, his side still bandaged, when he found his young ward doing cartwheels and flips on the workout equipment. He was wearing his circus costume.

Bruce was almost too afraid to ask.

"Dick, what on earth are you doing?"

"Training."

"What for?"

"Becoming your partner, of course."

"That is… out of the question." Bruce said sternly. Was he hearing this right? "Richard, are you out of your mind?! You're six years old!"

"You've already begun teaching me things." Dick said as stood upside down on one hand. "You could teach me more!" He beamed at him.

"I can't do that. I can't put you so far in harm's way." Bruce was almost pleading; he knew he was losing this battle.

"It's either that, or me going out by myself. Where you wouldn't know how I was doing at all." He flipped and landed perfectly on both feet. "Your choice." He shrugged.

"For a six year old, you're awfully dangerous." Bruce grumbled.

"Criminals better beware!" Dick suddenly began to shout as he swung from one piece of equipment to the next. "For a new hero is in town, and all shall fear ROBIN!"

"Robin?"

"Robin. My mommy used to call me that. She'd always call me her _pasăre mică, _her little bird. And _prihor_, robin. Because she said I could fly so well. You know, on the trapeze…" He trailed off, his eyes far, far away as he relived a distant memory.

"I miss her." He whispered as tears pooled in his eyes. He suddenly felt himself being pulled into a crushing hug.

"I know, Dick." Bruce soothed as he stroked his ward's black hair soothingly. "It'll get better over time."

"Thanks Daddy."

"No problem, son. Robin." Dick beamed. He was going to be by his father's side, fighting crime! Was this really happening?

"First things first." Bruce said as he looked at Dick's suit. "You're going to have to get a proper suit. There is _no way in hell_ you're going out wearing that."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Your legs are bare."

"So?"

"So, you could catch a cold. And I don't want anyone thinking I'm a pedophile." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that?"

"When you're older, maybe I'll tell you."

* * *

_**Thoughts? REVIEW HUMANS! ;) THANK YOU!**_

_**The box wants to eat words, so feed it!**_

**VVVVV**


	4. Tall, Dark and Superman

_**Before you read this, there are certain issues I need to address:**_

_**1. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. The reason is on my profile, but basically it's the simple issue of life getting in the way of living.**_

_**2. Robin has already been introduced to the team at this point. If you are eager to have a chapter where he meets the League, then by all means, let me know, and I will make it possible. Unless you're sick of those stories, because, let's face it, they're everywhere.  
**_

_**3. The song is 'Superman', by Taylor Swift. All rights belong to her. **_

_**4. I do not own Young Justice**_

_**5. Happy (late) Halloween!**_

* * *

**TALL, DARK AND SUPERMAN**

"No, no, no." Superman said crossly as he and Barry marched down one of the Watchtower's many corridors. "We can't let that happen. _No way_ Luthor's getting out again."

"Look, I told you. He's got this new killer lawyer. There's nothing we'll be able to do about it." They entered the cafeteria and took a seat among other Leaguers, including Diana, Hal, Ollie and Dinah.

Superman ran a hand down his face and sighed in frustration.

"What's up, Clark?" Ollie asked, his arm casually flung over Black Canary. "Trouble?"

"Luthor."

"_Aha_."

"If only-"

"_Tall, dark and Superman  
He puts his papers in his briefcase and drives away"_

"What the hell?" Clark exclaimed as music began to boom from the Watchtower speakers.

"_To save the world or go to work  
It's the same thing to me"_

"Looks like all your superhero work is equivalent to your reporter job. I wouldn't take that as a compliment." Barry could hardly contain his glee at the sudden development of events.

"_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him"_

"Who's doing this?" Clark said as his cheeks began to turn dark red. "This isn't funny!"

"This is hilarious!" Ollie was close to tears.

"_I hang on every word you say, yay  
And you smile and say, 'How are you?'  
And I say, 'Just fine'"_

"What a thrilling conversation." Dinah snickered from behind her hand.

"_I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever"_

"That's a very, very long time. I think loving Clark forever would be the biggest challenge in the history of the universe." Diana said with a huge grin.

"Perhaps because he's kind of immortal!" Barry managed to say through his laughter.

"Diana, so are you! You guys would match!"

"NO!"

"_I watch Superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around"_

By now every League member present in the cafeteria found it hard not to look at their leader, the one and only Superman. Laughing bounced off the four walls as the incredibly cheesy song reverberated through the room at an incredible volume.

"_I watch Superman fly away  
Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down"_

"Sounds like what poor Lois has to do."

"Oh gosh, if Lois found out about this song!"

"We should show it to her!"

"Over my dead body."

"_Tall, dark and beautiful"_

"SUPERMAN IS B-E-A-UTIFUL!"

"_He's complicated, he's irrational"_

"Wait, what?"

"_But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah"_

"How would that work? He'd be carrying you, and saving the day at the same time? Ever try that Supes?" Hal asked with mock seriousness.

"_Something in his deep brown eyes has me seein'  
He's not all bad like his reputation"_

"I don't have a bad reputation!" Superman yelled. "And my eyes aren't brown!"

"_And I can't hear one single word they say,  
And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be O.K.  
I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day"_

"This is actually pretty sweet." Dinah said as she rested her head in her hands. "Don't you think?"

"It's adorable." Barry nodded his agreement.

"_I watch Superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today"_

That was the moment Batman walked into the cafeteria, trailed by Robin.

"_Go save the world I'll be around  
I watch Superman fly away"_

"Clark… what is the meaning of this?" Came the Dark Knight's deep growl as everyone present still found it hard to control their amusement at Superman's obvious discomfort.

"_Come back I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down_"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Robin exclaimed suddenly as he jumped up and down. "I heard this song! It was on the radio!"

"_THE RADIO_?!" Superman's voice practically squeaked. "You mean people are actually hearing this song?!" He looked just about ready to pass out.

"Don't you like it? It's so catchy!" Robin began dancing around and sang along.

"_And I watch you fly around the world  
And I hope you don't save some other girl"_

"No, Supes. You can't save some other girl. You have to let them die." Ollie said as he smiled crookedly.

"Why can't Superman save another girl? This just supports the idea that woman are clingy!" Diana said with irritation as she crossed her arms. "Which they aren't. We can fend for ourselves."

"Oh Diana…"

"_Don't forget, don't forget about me"_

"Oh please." Superman face-palmed himself. "Save me. Save me now."

_ "I'm far away but I never let you go" _

"This couldn't get any worse…" He muttered.

_ "I'm love-struck and looking out the window"_

"… I was wrong."

"_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be  
Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
Wishing the card was from you  
Wishing the call was from you  
_  
_'Cause I loved you from the very first day_"

"COME ON EVERYBODY! SING IT WITH ME!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped onto a table top, and danced... or at least people _assumed_ that's what he was trying to do. Instead it looked like he was trying to shake all his limbs off, or like he was swatting at a huge nonexistent swarm of flies.

But sing they did. Every single one of them; Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Red Tornado (spoke along, as he can't sing) Aquaman, Zatara, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and of course, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and The Flash. (Batman doesn't sing! Because he's the BATMAN!)

"_I watch Superman fly away  
You've got a busy day today  
Go save the world, I'll be around...  
Forever and ever  
I watch Superman fly away  
I swear I'll be with you someday  
I'll be right here on the ground  
When you come back down_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_When you come back down."_

The room filled with cheers and laughter as the song ended. Some had tears streaming down their faces, while others just watched Superman try to hide in inescapable embarrassment.

"I swear I will find out whoever did this…" His gaze landed on the still dancing Robin. "Of course…"

But then Batman came into the picture, picking his young ward up. Dick gleefully laughed as he was flung over his father's shoulder.

Clark could have sworn he saw an evil smirk flitter over Bruce's features before he left the room, Robin's cackle being the only thing left in his wake.

…

He would have his revenge…

* * *

_**So, I am by no means mocking or criticizing this song. I just wondered what the reaction of fictional characters would be if they heard it. When the song came on my iPod and the idea popped into my head I ended up smiling like an idiot. Sadly no friends were around to make me not look like a creeper. *sigh*.**_

_**REVIEW! - Harley Grace xxx  
**_


End file.
